Casting For Reality
by Jegrde
Summary: Reid's an FBI agent, his family is his team, and he aids investigations. He's a genius and only in his twenties. How could such a man exist? More so with his lovable and pure personality still intact? A twist on who Dr. Spencer really is. Oneshot! JEG.


████████ **Ca****sting for Reality ████████**

**Disclaimers and Summary:**

FACTS WITHIN THIS FANFICTION ARE RUBBISH MADE UP BY ME. DO NOT TAKE IT SERIOUSLY.

I DO NOT OWN THE SERIES, CHARACTER RIGHTS, OR ANYOTHER RELATION OTHER THAN THIS PURELY FAN MADE FICTION.

Reid's an FBI agent, his family is his team, he solves murders and aids investigations. He's a genius and only in his twenties. How could such a man exist more so with his loveable and pure personality still intact? A twist on who Dr. Spencer really is. Oneshot!

████████ **Story ████████**

_"Hotch had called them all into meeting. Garcia led the review of their current situation. Prentiss, JJ, Morgan, and Rossi sat around the table with him. The overhead projector showed images flickering of victims and profiles already gathered by the local police. Hotch stood, dismissed the team, wheels up in twenty."_

Dr. Hotchner sighed as he relaxed into his seat. He shook his head in disappointment. They made no progress today. He had hopes for the young man to make more ground, but it seemed this was not so.

_"On the plane Emily sat across from Reid. He was over looking the profiles and assessing the poses the victims were splayed out in. They were all posed arms out, legs straight, much like a cross. He glanced up at Emily as she looked at him questioningly. She passed him a few extra papers with notes on it as they discussed the unsub._

_Religious killings are rare enough in today's society, that they count for less than 15% of homicide provocation. The way the bodies are mimicking the cross and with knife wounds in the places where the alleged stakes would be found are enough evidence."_

Prentiss listened to the man mumble about religion. She frowned as she looked at the table and papers in front of them. She was showing him the Sunday paper.

Not one word upon the two page fold spread was there anything about religion. She smiled regardless as she listened, a saddened expression crossing her face. It was alright, she would read it to him a second time. If the youth centre's charity success would be registered in that confused head of his.

_"The motel they were staying at smelled a little funny. The neighbours were either groaning in pleasure only a 'one night stand' could provided, or there was annoyingly loud televisions rebutting through the walls. Reid rolled over in bed unable to sleep._

_They'd followed all leads before coming to a dead end. It reminded him of all the times Gideon told him to keep looking, keep searching for that last variable to make the puzzle fix into place, the larger picture to focus. Reid's mind was weary, closing his eyes, he promised to do just that after refreshing him mentality."_

In the distance Garcia sits at the entrance of the institute. The television echo's resound down the hall to the rooms of their patients, the only company she has late at night. As secretary of the night staff she doesn't get to see her babies until bed time. She especially enjoys the delighted expressions from one Spencer Reid when he spots her checking in for shift work. It didn't matter who she was in his eyes, as long as he knew she cared for him, all of them.

Her monitors guarded every corner, a button placed for emergency calls to her aid, Rossi, patrolling close at hand if something went bump in the night. Be it nightlight gone out, a nightmare, or even an accident in the middle of the night, she'd send help right away to her darlings sleeping away behind her. There was never a quiet night here.

JJ was the one who woke him. She waited dotingly for him to wake up fully, wash his face and change, just out side his door. She was always a morning person, her hair reminding him of the shimmering golden colour reflecting in like the sun. She smiled at him as she brought over a muffin.

The golden haired woman sat in her white blouse and dress pants. Her hair was pinned back into a beret before the length fell haphazardly around her neck and shoulders. The nurse's pin on her breast read Jenifer for those with a forgetful personality.

Jenifer cleaned up Spencer's plate and juice. She loved the fact that his favourite muffin was raisin bran. She too enjoyed it, it was more original than chocolate. They didn't have much in the dinning area to choose from so she always brought him in his special treat. He was the youngest with in the facilities, he was all their favourites, but it was a secret.

"Hey Pretty boy, ready for your meds?"

_"Reid looked up to spot Morgan. He had a tray of something or other, but Spencer wasn't really interested. The man could eat for two by his size, he gathered there was a bit of everything the hotel had on it._

_He smiled as Derek put something in front of him. Coffee, God he loved his coffee. It was the one thing that helped him function at this time, at any time. He thanked the man and tested the temperature. It wasn't too hot and he took a gulp full. The taste was the same as always, Morgan knew how he liked his coffee, lots and lots of sugar to make it sweet."_

Morgan placed a reassuring hand on Spencer's shoulder as he made his way to the next person awaiting the small cup of pills. Each one was a concoction of it's own. Unlike Jenifer, his co worker, he wore the dark black scrubs and a badge equal to Jen's over his heart.

"Spencer, you have a good morning, okay? I'll see you at lunch time."

_"JJ wished him luck in breaking the case. At times like these they always counted on him. He couldn't let them down."_

Regardless of his brilliant mind, they were his friends and family, he was loved. He had his mother that he'd visit with on Wednesdays and holidays. It was proof enough that Spencer Reid was much more than the average lucky man.

████████ **From the Author ████████**

I was saddened to even have this idea in my head, but I couldn't look at the episodes with out imagining if it were ever possible that Spencer Reid was already conflicted with a false personality or character and this is what he was seeing. I hope this twist in events NEVER cross the writer's minds and that I made this fanfiction's plot or theme clear.

**Love your Jeggy**


End file.
